The Heart of a Trickster
by Elektra1
Summary: Even The Puck gets lonely


THE HEART OF A TRICKSTER 

[**By: Elektra**][1]

Owen Burnett walked down the aisle of the grocery store to the shelf he had been eyeing and quickly put his hand on the last bag of HUGGIES diapers. Another hand quickly covered his. 

"Oh.. sorry," a gentle voice said, and removed the hand. Owen turned to look at the source of the voice. It was a woman. 

The woman had long, blond hair and bright green eyes. Her skin was pale but flawless and she was quite small in stature. He almost didn't notice the young girl and the baby in the buggy beside her. 

The woman smiled shyly, "You can have it.." she said. 

Owen couldn't find his voice for a moment. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke, "No.. it is all right, ma'am. I can get another brand." He fixed the wire-rimmed glasses on his face. 

"No, really... it's ok," the woman told him. The little girl in the child seat eyed him suspiciously. 

"Honest, ma'am. It doesn't matter. Take it." He said. He picked the bag off the shelf and handed it to her. She looked at his hands. One was covered with a black glove. 

"Let me guess... the one-armed man?" The woman joked. 

"I .. broke my hand a few weeks ago. I don't like the cast so I decided to wear a glove over it," Owen lied. 

"Oh... well, I hope it gets better soon," the woman said. 

The little girl still looked at him. She had the same eyes as her mother, but her hair was darker. "You're a funny man..." the little girl said. 

"Jenny!" The woman gasped. "That wasn't nice!" Then the woman looked at Owen again. "Kids!" she smiled, "You know how they are..." 

"I am afraid I do not, ma'am. I do not have any children," Owen answered. 

The woman looked at him, "but..." she started, and held up the bag of diapers. 

"That was not for me, it was for my employer," Owen explained. 

The woman smiled again. "Your employer? What are you, his personal shopper?" 

"That is one of my duties, yes," Owen answered. 

"Oh," the woman was slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound disrespectful..." 

"That is all right, ma'am. No harm done. Excuse me, I must finish my shopping," he said politely. 

"_Stoic guy, isn't he_?"' the woman thought. She threw the diapers in the buggy. "My name is Kristy. Kristy Jameson," The lady held out her hand, and Owen reluctantly shook it. 

"Owen Burnett," he said. "_At least for now_" he thought to himself. 

"Can you do tricks?!" The little girl asked. 

"JENNY!!" Kristy seemed taken aback by her daughter's comments. She looked at Owen helplessly and shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Burnett. I have NO idea what's gotten into her! Anyhow, it was nice to meet you. If we run into each other again, I owe you a coffee for the diapers." She waved to him as she headed down the aisle with Jenny. 

"Mommy, can I visit daddy?" The little girl asked when she thought Owen was out of earshot. 

"We'll have to talk to daddy and Carrie," she replied. The conversation faded out as they walked away. 

Owen grabbed a bag of No-name diapers on the lower shelf and walked to the check-out. 

***

On the island of Avalon, a powerful man sat on his golden throne. Alongside him sat a beautiful woman. 

The man was staring at the mirror a few feet away from him, but was not seeing his reflection. Instead, he was seeing Owen -- and his reaction to the woman. 

"How repulsive!" The man said, annoyance clear in his voice and on his face. 

"My husband," the woman began calmly. "Can you not just leave him be? He is no longer your servant." 

"Yes, but he need not associate with the mortals in that way! I shall have to do something should he continue in this manner!" 

***

Back at the Eyrie building, Owen sat in his room - his duties done. For a while at least. There was still the lesson he had to teach Alexander later that night. 

Owen stared at his reflection. He was homesick but would never admit such a thing. His master - no - his _FORMER_ master - did not deserve the satisfaction of knowing how his punishment was affecting Owen. 

Owen shook the memories of home from his mind and thought about the little girl at the grocery store. "_What did the little girl see?_ he asked himself. He knew children could see things adults could not. Did that girl - her mother called her 'Jenny' - did she see right through him? He had been careful not to let anyone find out about his secret. The only ones who truly knew were David, Fox, and Alex Xanatos... and, of course, the Gargoyles who lived in the castle atop the building. 

His thoughts went back to Kristy. Strange how that woman affected him with one simple meeting. But why did this woman leave such an impression on him? 

Owen checked his clock, and noticed it was time to teach baby Alex his lesson of the day. 

***

When Owen finally arrived at the nursery, David Xanatos was already there -- playing with his son. He looked up as Owen entered. "Ah, Owen.." he started. "What are you going to teach Alex today?" 

"We will see, sir..." Owen replied politely. 

"Well, Fox and I are going out. Is that all right?" Xanatos asked. 

"Yes, sir..." Owen answered. 

Xanatos knew Owen was more then happy to see him leave. Owen preferred to teach Alex in private, without an audience. Xanatos took one last look at his son, "You be a good boy now, ok Alex?" 

"It is time for his lesson, sir," Owen began. He calmly took off his glasses and placed them in his shirt pocket. Then he spun around and a burst of light emerged from his body. When the light faded, a smaller man with an elfin face, pointed ears, and long white hair floated in his place -- arms and legs crossed. 

Fox entered the room and Xanatos went to his wife's side. "If you need us, we'll leave the number of the restaurant by the phone in the study." He said. 

The floating man sighed impatiently. "Oh, Davey-boy! Stop worrying!!" 

"All right, good-night Owe --" David stopped himself, realizing that, while in this form, Owen was to be referred to by his real name. "Puck..." David corrected himself. 

"Yes, yes.. good-night," Puck replied impatiently, and waved them away. When they left, Puck looked at Alex. "Well, kiddo, we are going to have fun tonight!!" The trickster smiled mischievously. "I think I'll take you on a flying tour of the city. How does that sound?!" Baby Alex gurgled in response. "I'll teach you how to levitate. It's quite fun! And it saves on gas when you want to get somewhere!" 

The trickster put a warm jacket on Alex, and began the flying tour, cradling the boy in his arms. The two flew over the theatre district, and Puck stopped when he came to the theatre playing LES MISERABLES. "I've always wanted to see that show..." he said. "Let's sneak in, shall we?" Puck looked at Alex. "Hmm... I think I'll change the lesson. Levitation can wait. Let me show you how to make yourself invisible!" Puck showed Alex what to do. The child was smart, even though he was no more then a few months old. 

The boy shimmered in and out of sight. "Well... it's a start," Puck said. He aided the baby in his invisibility, and the two snuck into the theatre. The show was at the beginning of the second act. "I'll have to come here and see it from the beginning one day," Puck said. 

He sat his invisible self down in an empty chair in the fourth row, with Alex in his lap. The second act began with the barricades rolling onto the stage. The actors arrived, their characters pledging themselves to hold the barricade in the upcoming battle. Then another character entered the scene. A female. This was the character of Eponine. 

Puck nearly fell out of his seat when he saw the actress's face. It was Kristy! Even with the make-up -- and the ragged costume of her character, she was unmistakable. She only had a few lines to sing in this scene. But her big scene took place a few minutes later. It was her solo. 

Puck's chin dropped as Kristy sang _ON MY OWN_, but he quickly composed himself. He was a Fay trickster. No, he was _THE_ Fay trickster. THE PUCK! How would it appear if the most famous trickster in the world was affected by the voice of a mortal woman?! 

"Well, Alex.." Puck cleared his throat. "I think we should be going now.. enough of this dribble." Puck floated out of his seat and over the audience with Alex. 

***

A few days later, Owen was at the supermarket again. And once again, he ran into Kristy. "Hello, Mr. Burnett," she smiled when she saw him. 

"Hello, Ma'am," Owen returned the greeting. 

"Shopping for your employer again, are you?" She asked. 

"Actually, I am shopping for myself today. It is my day off." 

Kristy smiled. "Really? What exciting events do you have planned today?" She asked. 

"Nothing... save for reading a book," Owen replied. 

"Well... I'll tell you what. Before you go to read your book, I promised you a coffee to say thanks for giving me that last bag of diapers. I hope your employer didn't mind the change in brand," she said. 

"No... he did not notice," Owen told her. 

"Well.. regardless, I still owe you a coffee." 

"Well..." Owen started. But he couldn't make an excuse to refuse the invitation. "I would be honoured, Ma'am," 

"Great!" She replied cheerfully. The two cashed out, and headed to the coffee shop. 

Owen looked around the small coffee shop as they entered. It was rather quaint. "You do not have your children today," Owen said as they sat down. 

"No, my husband has them. Well... ex-husband, actually. I've been called in to work for the last few days so he took them for me," she looked at Owen and smiled. "I'm an understudy in LES MISERABLES, and the regular girl who plays the part of Eponine is ill. That's why I'm up shopping so early. I have a matinee at two o'clock." 

"Ah... LES MISERABLES. I hear it's a good show," Owen said. 

Kristy nodded, "I'll be in it regularly for about a week or so until the girl gets better. I may be able to get you some tickets," 

"I am afraid this is my only day off for the week," Owen said, "But thank you for the offer." 

"Not a problem. But hey, whenever you have another day off... even if I'm not in it that day... just go by the ticket booth and tell them Kristy sent you. I could probably get you a ticket - or two," she added the last bit carefully. 

"I would only need one, ma'am," he said. 

"Hey... what's with this MA'AM stuff! My name is Kristy... Owen," she said. 

Owen nodded, "Of course Ma-- Kristy," he said. 

Kristy looked at her watch. "Oh... I've got to be at the theatre in a little while. It's almost twelve. Sorry to be dashing off like this," she apologized. 

"It's quite all right, ma'am -- Kristy," 

She smiled again, as she stood up. Owen stood as well, "It's been nice sharing a coffee with you, Owen. Maybe we can do it again sometime. Good-bye," and Kristy headed out of the shop. 

Owen simply watched her go. 

***

"He is making a fool of himself, Titania! Is he falling for this mortal? This... HUMAN?!" Oberon said in disgust as he watched Owen from the mirror. 

"I do not know, my husband. But I will speak to him if you wish." Titania replied. 

"Then do so!" Oberon snapped, and Titania left. 

***

Puck was sitting in his room. He had just finished teaching Alexander how to create physical images of energy. "_That boy is a fast learner,_" he said to himself. Then he thought of Kristy. "What dost thou see in her?!" He asked aloud as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. "She is pleasant to the eyes, true... kind to the ears -- also true! But she is human! A mere mortal..." then he sighed. "But I am a lonely trickster without a home..." He said. Then he shook his head, "Enough!" He scolded himself. "Owen is too stuffy for her... and... _The Puck_ would just not be her type!" Puck's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Even before the person entered, he knew who it was. "Come in, Janine..." he said. 

"Hi, Puck.." Fox started as she walked in. "May I speak to you?" 

"As you wish, Janine..." Puck answered. 

Fox nodded, "I've noticed you've been a little -- pre-occupied -- lately... I was just wondering if anything was wrong." 

Puck floated towards her. "Wrong? What would make you think anything was wrong, Jan?" He asked. "I have only lost my home and friends... but..." he smiled, "Nothing is wrong..." 

"Listen, I know what Oberon did was unfair! And if my mother could have done anything about it, she would have..." 

"I don't blame my Queen for her husband's behaviour. Oberon is an overgrown child. He has temper tantrums when he does not get his way. He is more annoying then ME - and that is saying a lot. I am surprised My Queen stays with him," Then he looked at Fox, "Though, you have to admit... your dear old daddy IS a bore. I do not blame her for leaving HIM." 

"Well, Father is a scientist. He lives for his work... but enough about that. I just wanted you to know that David and I are grateful for what you did for us. And if there's anything we can do for you, we'll try. That's why I wanted to know if you were ok," 

"Yes, Jan... I am fine," Puck smiled. "_Just a little lonely_" he thought to himself -- but it was nothing he would say to Fox. 

"Well... ok then. Good-night, Puck..." Fox said, and let herself out of the room. 

Puck looked back to the mirror, which suddenly seemed to glow with a white light. He quickly backed away to allow the beautiful, green-skinned form of Titania -- Queen of the Fay -- walk through. "Queenie...!" Puck said, surprised. He bent his head to her respectfully. 

"Hello, Puck..." The Queen said. "I've come to see my daughter and grandson. How are they?" 

"They are well, Queenie. The boy is a fast learner," 

"Of course! He is my grandson." 

"Of course," Puck replied. 

"And how have you been, Puck?" She asked. 

"I am fine... and yourself?" 

"Good... as are the others on Avalon. Some of them miss your tricks," Titania replied. 

Puck allowed himself a wry smile. "I am sure that windbag, Oberon, does NOT," 

"Do not judge your Lord so harshly, Puck," Titania said. 

"He's no longer MY lord, Queenie," Puck explained. 

"Yet you still consider me your Queen," Titania replied. 

"Well, yes... you're a lot more friendlier then HIM!" 

"I suppose that is a compliment. Well, I shall see my daughter and grandson now... good-night, trickster," _I shall talk to him later_, she thought, and disappeared in a flash of light 

***

A few weeks passed, and Owen had run into Kristy three more times. The two began engaging in chit-chat, and were becoming fast friends. Kristy wasn't needed at work for the next week. But another actress was to be going on vacation soon, and she would be replacing her. 

"So, Owen... who IS your employer?" Kristy asked, as they sat in the coffee shop. It was becoming a regular meeting place for the two. 

"You may have heard of him. He is David Xanatos," Owen replied. 

Kristy nearly spilled her coffee. "Um... yes... I've heard of him... ex-convict/multi-millionaire, isn't he?" 

"Yes, well... he has a family now and has given up his illegal ways," Owen explained, although he knew that wasn't true. Xanatos was still a man who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. 

"Hey, Owen?" Jenny began. She had accompanied her mother to the coffee shop this day. 

"Yes, Jenny?" He asked. 

"Can you do some tricks for me? I asked before, but you never answered." 

Owen cleared his throat and whispered to the girl (still rather stoically), "I do not like to do tricks in front of adults..." Owen was speaking from Puck's point of view. Hiding who he really was from this child was pointless. 

The little girl smiled, "Ok..." she whispered back, "Then one day you'll have to show me without mommy around!" 

Kristy let out a small laugh, "Silly girl... what does Owen look like? A magician?" 

Jenny shrugged, "Well... no... but he can still do tricks!" 

Kristy shook her head, then looked at Owen. "So, when's your next night off?" She asked. 

"Friday," Owen told her. 

"Well... how about I invite you for dinner Friday night then?" Kristy asked, "I'd like to think we're friends." 

Owen was unsure of how to reply. "I would be very pleased to join you, Kristy," he told her 

She smiled. "Great. I'll give you my address, and my phone number in case something comes up," she pulled out a pen from her purse and wrote on a napkin, then handed the napkin to Owen. "Here you go. I have to go finish some errands." Owen gave her his number as well. "You can call me anytime," Kristy added. Owen offered the same, and the two headed their separate directions. 

***

"Titania, you said you would speak with him!" Oberon said angrily. The two were in their sleeping quarters in the castle on Avalon. 

"I wished to visit my daughter and grandson, husband. I did not have time to speak to The Puck." 

"Must I order you?" He asked, "I am, after all, Lord of this island and it's people!" 

"You have never ordered me about before, husband. Do not start now!" Titania sighed, "I will speak with The Puck. But I ask that you do not spy on us as I do so!" 

"Very well, Titania! But go NOW!" Oberon commanded. She complied and teleported through a mirror to Puck. 

***

"Do you care for this mortal?" Titania asked Puck. 

"As a friend, yes, my Queen," Puck said as he floated over his bed. 

Titania eyed him suspiciously. "As a friend?" 

"Of course... I am the Puck! I find mortal women rather boring," he said, and faked a yawn. 

"You would dare lie to your Queen?" Titania asked. "I know you, Puck... you are forgetting that. You rather like the humans. It is only natural that you would be interested in their females." Puck waved away the notion with his hand. "Very well, Puck. Deny it if you wish. But Lord Oberon has seen much, and is very displeased." 

Puck looked at her, "He has been spying on me then?" 

"You should know my husband by now. He likes to keep an eye on all his servants, even if he HAS banished them from Avalon." With that, Titania disappeared back through the mirror. 

***

Friday night had finally come. Owen was enjoying his dinner at Kristy's house. Jenny had joined the dinner, and the baby was sleeping. "That was very good, Kristy. Thank you," Owen said after finishing the dinner. 

"I'm glad you liked it," she said. She stood up to clear the table, and Owen began to do it for her. "Hey... sit down. You're not a servant tonight, remember? You're my guest!" Kristy took the dishes off the dining room table and headed to the kitchen to clean them. Owen sat back down. 

Jenny ran up to Owen's chair. "Mommy's gone... can you do a trick now?!" She asked. 

Owen looked at her, "Shouldn't you be in bed?" 

"No... it's only eight o'clock. I don't go to bed 'till nine. It's Friday. No school tomorrow!" 

"Ah..." was all Owen said. Then Jenny surprised him. She climbed up on his lap and looked up at him. 

"Please? Do a trick? Pretty please??" Her big eyes pleaded. Owen looked towards the kitchen. Kristy was occupied with washing the dishes. He then looked back at the little girl. Why did she have to look so cute? He couldn't refuse. 

"Very well... one trick. But no more." Owen said. His ears began to take on a pointed look, and his eyes changed colour as he used his power. He didn't dare a complete transformation. 

Jenny looked at him in awe. "WOW!!" Then Owen looked behind the little girl and pointed. Jenny looked to where he was pointing. A small, green, ball of energy was floating a few feet away. "OH!! WOW!!!" She squealed in delight. 

Owen sighed inwardly. This is what his powers had been reduced to... parlour tricks! He was used to being so much more powerful. 

Owen turned back to the little girl, "You musn't tell anyone about this, Jenny. Especially not your mother," he said. 

"I won't... I promise! Pinky swear!" She held up her pinky finger. 

Owen had transformed back to normal now, and the floating energy ball was gone. "Pinky swear?" He asked. 

"Yeah... no one can break a pinky swear! Just wrap your pinky around mine, ok?" She explained. He did so, and she smiled. "Your secret is safe with me," Jenny said. 

Kristy came back from the kitchen and saw Jenny sitting in Owen's lap. "Well, I'm glad you guys are getting along," she said. "So, is anyone up for a movie?" She asked. "I've got a lot of movies I've taped but haven't seen yet," The three agreed on a movie and headed to the television room. 

During the movie, Jenny had fallen asleep -- her head against Owen's arm. Kristy looked at her sleeping daughter. "She's really taken a liking to you, Owen," she said. 

"Odd. I'm usually not very good with children," he replied. 

"She usually isn't affectionate with my friends like that," she smiled. "Well, time to put her to bed." Kristy said. 

"I will carry her to her room for you," Owen offered, and picked up the sleeping girl. When he brought Jenny to her room, he placed her on the bed and left her to her mother. Owen waited outside the room until Kristy re-emerged. "I should be going now," he said. "It is rather late." 

"Ok... good-night, Owen. Thanks for coming," she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. 

Owen was silent for a moment, surprised by the small token of affection. Finally, he spoke, "Yes, good-night, Kristy..." Owen said, and left. When he was outside, he released the breath he had been holding and headed back home. Before he got home, however, a shimmering light appeared in front of him and took form. Owen's eyes went wide when he saw who it was. "My Lord!!" Owen gasped, slightly surprised. He tilted his head respectfully. 

"Save it, trickster!" Oberon began, "You have no more respect for me then I have for you!" 

Owen transformed into Puck again, "Oh, Obie! Must we always be so harsh with each other?!" 

"You began it, Puck. You swore fealty to the humans and turned from me!" 

Puck smiled slyly, "And that just burns you, doesn't it, Obie?!" He accused. "After all, it was YOU who sent me to live among humans for one-thousand years to learn humility. It really bothers you that your orders backfired and I took a liking to the humans!" 

Oberon was becoming more incensed with Puck's every word, and his blue skin become a shade darker. 

"I'm right, aren't I?!" Puck said, his grin widening. "You were embarrassed and humiliated by my choice to stay with the humans... and your ever-growing ego was damaged! Nyaa nyaa nyaa!!" 

Oberon glared at Puck with anger and hatred, and his eyes began to glow with a white light. "How DARE you speak to me in that way!!" He shouted. Oberon suddenly threw a wave of energy at Puck, knocking him to the ground. 

A form shimmered into existence beside Oberon. It was Titania. "Enough, husband!" She commanded, "He is defenseless. His powers are only a quarter of what they once were! Have you not done enough to him? Would you kill him now for speaking the truth?!" 

Oberon looked at Titania, "The TRUTH?! You agree with him, Titania?!" 

Titania didn't answer him, instead she said, "Come, there are matters on Avalon that need attending!" 

"Very well, wife," then he looked at Puck. "I will be back for you, trickster! We will finish our discussion!" And Oberon disappeared. 

Puck raised an eyebrow, "THAT was a discussion?!" 

Titania looked at Puck. "I will not do this for you again! Watch yourself, trickster!" She said, and disappeared. 

***

A few days later, Owen got a surprise at the door of the Eyrie Building. "Kristy..." he started. "How may I help you?" 

"Just thought I'd come visit. I hope I'm not disturbing you," 

"Owen, who is your lovely friend?" David asked, coming up behind Owen. 

"This is Kristy Jameson," Owen said. "Kristy, this is David Xanatos," 

"Hello, Ms. Jameson," Xanatos said, then he shook her hand. 

"Oh, just call me Kristy, Mr. Xanatos," She began, trying to hide her nervousness as she remembered this man was an ex-convict. 

"Ah, then you must call me David," Xanatos said, he then looked at Owen. "You're finished for the night. Why don't you and Kristy join Fox and I for supper?" 

Owen hesitated, but David's look said that he would make it an order. "Very well, sir," Owen said. 

"Thank you," Kristy said. 

"Good, I'll get the Chef to make dinner for all of us," And Xanatos headed down the hall. 

After dinner, Owen and Kristy sat in chairs in the garden of the castle. "Wow... I can't believe Xanatos shipped this WHOLE castle here just to put it on top of his building!" Kristy looked up to the sky, "It's beautiful..." she said. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move. She spun around. "What was that?!" She gasped. 

"I did not see anything," Owen said, "It was probably just a shadow," 

Kristy nodded, "Yes, a shadow," 

***

From behind a wall, Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway, Angela, and Hudson watched Owen and Kristy. "So is she, like, his girlfriend or something?" Lexington asked. 

"Owen with a girlfriend? That'll be the day," Brooklyn snorted. "But careful, Lex, she almost saw you!" 

"Ach, lads! Must you spy on them?" Hudson asked. 

"Hudson is right. We should leave them alone." Angela said. 

"Oh well, I'm hungry anyway! Let's go eat!" Broadway said. 

Angela smiled, "You're always hungry!" But then they all agreed it was time to eat, and headed to the kitchen. Bronx followed behind them. 

***

The Trio, Hudson, and Angela were not the only ones watching Owen and his new friend. It was Elisa's night off. She was sitting on the roof of the highest tower of the castle, leaning against Goliath. "Hmm... maybe we should give them some privacy," Elisa said. "Think he'll ask her out?" 

"I do not think it is in Owen's nature to 'ask out' someone," Goliath said. 

"Yeah... but is it in Puck's nature? I mean... they're the same person -- sort of," Elisa said. 

"I do not know. Come. We should leave them..." Goliath said. He took Elisa's hand and the two walked inside the building. 

***

Owen saw the spying gargoyles and the human woman, and was grateful they left. Owen was about to speak, but Kristy spoke first. "Do you want to go out? I mean.... on a date?" she asked him. 

Owen looked at her. What was he going to say? His quickly spoke before he allowed himself time to think of an excuse to turn her down, "That would be nice, yes." 

Kristy smiled, and stood up. Owen stood up as well. "I have to get home..." she said. "Or else the sitter is going to start charging extra. I'll call you later this week". 

"Yes, of course..." Owen said, "Good night, Kristy..." 

Kristy surprised him with a hug. Before he had a chance to react, the two were interrupted by a light behind Owen. 

When the light diminished, Lord Oberon stood there. Beside him was Titania. She looked at Owen. "I am sorry... " Titania began, "I tried to stop him... but he seemed determined to come here," 

"What do you think you're doing?" Oberon demanded of Owen. 

Kristy pulled away from Owen and folded her arms as she glared at Oberon. "Um.. excuse me?! But, who are you?" Kristy demanded. 

"We are Lord Oberon and Queen Titania! Ruler of the Fay!" Oberon said indignantly -- as if Kristy should know. 

"Oberon and Titania? The FAY?? What is this... rehearsal for A MIDSUMMER NIGHT'S DREAM or something?!?!!" 

"I assure you, girl, it is NOT!" Oberon said, and glared back at her. 

"Besides..." Owen spoke for the first time since Oberon had appeared. "That particular play was rather inaccurate." 

Kristy looked at him, "What are you talking about??" She said. 

"I was hoping to tell you under better conditions.. but I suppose this is as good a time as any..." Owen said. He took off his glasses and spun around, once again transforming into Puck. 

"You see..." Puck began, floating in front of Kristy, "Shakespeare should've known that I wouldn't waste my time with a stupid spell to make a girl fall in love with a guy in a donkey head. Really, my tricks are MUCH more imaginative then THAT!" 

Kristy looked at him, shocked, and took a few steps back. "What the...!" was all she could say. 

"Now look, Puck... you've frightened the poor thing!" Oberon said. 

Puck turned to him. "What is it you want NOW, Oberon? I do not have time for you to blast me again!" 

"I want you to stop being so interested in this.. HUMAN!" Oberon said. 

Puck sighed. "I am afraid I can't stop what's been started," 

"But I DEMAND it!" Oberon shouted. 

Puck looked at Oberon, "DEMAND it?! Oh Obie... is old age rotting your mind?? You forget that you are no longer my lord! You banished me from Avalon... and in doing so you freed me from your rule!" Then Puck smiled, "Actually, I should thank you..." 

Kristy just stared at Puck. "What's happening? Where's Owen?!" 

Puck looked at her. "_I _am Owen.." then Puck looked at himself, "Well.. I WAS a few minutes ago..." 

Kristy put a hand to her head, "I've gotta cut down on the caffeine! I'm hallucinating," 

"I am afraid this is no hallucination, my dear," Titania finally spoke, "It is all very real. You have stumbled upon an unfortunate rivalry between My Lord and The Puck..." 

Suddenly, Lexington, Brooklyn, Broadway, Hudson, Angela, and Bronx appeared. A few moments later, Goliath and Elisa appeared as well. "Oberon... why have you returned here??!" Goliath demanded. The other gargoyles mumbled similar questions. 

Kristy looked at the scene before her, and fainted. 

Puck looked down at her, "Oh dear... it appears this was too much for her to handle," he then looked at Elisa. "Could you take her inside? This could get a tad unpleasant." 

Elisa nodded and did as Puck suggested. Titania followed Elisa inside, not wanting any part in the fight. 

Oberon looked at the gargoyles, "Leave us! This is none of your concern!" he commanded, and threw an energy ball at them. They quickly ducked out of the way, and a piece of wall was struck instead. This brought David out to the roof. 

"What's going on here?" He demanded, then he saw Oberon, "How dare you come back here!" 

"Uh... Davey-boy... could you possibly bring Alex up here? I think it's time for his lesson," Puck said. 

"Lesson? Puck, what the..." then he stopped when he realized what Puck was planning. "Very well... but if he's in any danger..." David began. 

"Yes, yes... don't worry, I'll take care of him!" Puck said. David left to get his son. 

Oberon tried to attack Puck once again, but he quickly dodged the beam of energy aimed for his head. 

Finally, David returned, with Alex in his arms. Puck looked at Alex. "Now, watch carefully, Alex. I'm going to show you how to defend yourself against a pompous windbag!" Puck said. 

The Trickster looked at Oberon, and his eyes began to glow. Suddenly, a bolt of energy emerged from Puck and hit Oberon square in the chest. He looked back at Alex. "Now... watch again!" Puck said, eyes still glowing, and hit Oberon again. "Ok, Alex, you try it.." 

Alex looked at Oberon, who was trying to get up. A small flash of energy emerged from his hands, and Oberon was just slightly nudged back. 

Puck shrugged, "Well... I suppose that's good enough for a beginner. I'm sure you'll get stronger. I _hope_ you'll get stronger..." 

"Enough of this!" Oberon shouted, he threw another energy ball, but Puck was able to put a shield around Alex, David, and himself. 

"Ah... putting Alex in danger! A definite no-no! That just makes my powers stronger since, by your own decree, my powers are at full when protecting or teaching the boy!" Puck reflected Oberon's energy ball back at him. Oberon flew out of the way. "Oh!! Levitation! Another lesson for Alex! Watch this, Alex..." 

Puck levitated up to Oberon, and the two continued the battle in the air. Puck created a mirror image of Oberon behind the Fay King. The mirror image grabbed Oberon and held him in a tight grip. "See, Alex... learning is FUN!!" Puck said with a smile. But Puck let his attention waver from Oberon, and the Lord got free. 

Once again, Oberon sent another energy ball towards Puck, and Puck was knocked back to the ground. 

"Now," Oberon said as he stood over Puck, "Do you dare try that again?!" Oberon's eyes glowed once again. 

Suddenly, a gentle energy wave hit Oberon, pushing him away from Puck. Everyone looked at the source of the wave. 

It was Titania. She had emerged from the castle. "I am sorry, husband, but this battle is growing tiresome! And you are possibly putting my grandson in danger! Enough!" 

"Titania, stay out of this!" Oberon demanded. 

"No! It is enough! Leave the Puck in peace! He is no longer a servant of yours!" Titania said. "Puck claimed you were angry and humiliated by his rejection of you. If you continue this pointless battle, I am afraid I will have to believe him. Please, husband. Let us return to Avalon in peace." Oberon refused to listen to Titania, and stood over Puck once again. 

Without warning, a portion of chain went flying towards Oberon, wrapping tightly around him. The cold iron weakened him, and he fell to the ground. "Who DARES...?!?!" he shouted. 

Puck looked at where the chain had come from, and saw Goliath holding the other end of it. "Oh... that was a good one!!" He said happily. 

Goliath ignored Puck's adulation and looked at Oberon. "Xanatos has more chain in his store room. I suggest you leave before I get it!" 

Oberon glared at Goliath, but could do nothing. "Very well, Gargoyle! We will go!" Oberon narrowed his eyes at Puck. "I have no more time to waste with you, trickster!" He finished. Goliath unwrapped the chain, and the Lord and his wife quickly disappeared in a flash of light. 

***

"Hey, Kristy?" Elisa tried to shake the woman awake. "Wake-up," 

Kristy awoke slowly, and looked at the dark-skinned woman in front of her. "Who? Who are you?" She asked as she pushed herself up on her elbows. She was lying on a couch. 

"I'm Elisa Maza... are you ok?" 

"Yeah... I just had this really weird dream..." 

Elisa smiled, "It wasn't a dream, it was real." 

"What?" 

Elisa looked up, "Puck? She's awake." 

Suddenly, Puck appeared beside Kristy. "Are you all right?" He asked. 

She looked at him. "Ohmigawd! You're REAL!" She gasped. 

Puck looked at her, "Are you going to faint again?" 

She shook her head, "No. No, I'm not going to faint," she looked around the room as she sat up. "What happened to Oberon and Titania?" 

"Oberon went home to lick his wounds! My Queen decided to follow him." He explained. 

Kristy nodded, "So... uh... what's the story?" She asked. Puck then explained his banishment from Avalon and the stealing of his powers by Oberon. When he was finished, she looked at him with understanding. "Your Lord is a jerk!" 

Puck sighed, "So, tell me something I don't know!" 

Kristy looked at Elisa again, "And what's with you and your big, blue boyfriend?" 

"Now THAT is a REALLY long story. 2 years in the making, actually. I'll tell you about it when we have the time," Elisa smiled, "And he's lavender, not blue." 

Kristy allowed a smile, then became serious again. "This is so weird!" She sighed. 

Elisa shrugged, "You'll get used to it... _believe_ me!" Elisa smiled, then looked at Puck. She decided to leave the two alone. 

"So... uh... Owen, or is it Puck?" Kristy said after Elisa walked out. 

"In this form, I'm Puck... in this form.." he spun around and became Owen again, "I am Owen." 

Kristy smiled, "No wonder Jenny kept insisting you could do tricks! She knew." 

"Yes, children can often sense magic where adults cannot," Owen said, then he spun into Puck again. "Adults need visual aids." 

Kristy stood up. Puck stopped levitating and stood in front of her. He was barely an inch taller then her. "So," Kristy started, "Are we still on for our date?" 

"Date? After all this, you're still interested?" 

She smiled, "Of course! You passed the JENNY TEST! Very few men can do that. You DO realize that was the reason I invited you for dinner, don't you? If Jenny liked you, then I'd ask you out. Well, obviously she DID like you!" Then she added, "But I asked Owen out, so you'll have to come as Owen... besides, I don't think little floating men would be allowed into a movie theatre," 

"Hmmm... if I was invisible..." Puck started, 

"Uh-uh... I'm not going to be seen talking to an invisible person!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room, "See you tomorrow," she called back. 

Puck shifted back into Owen, and allowed himself a smile. 

****

***THE END***

   [1]: mailto:elektra_2@hotmail.com



End file.
